Distance love
by amyel1806
Summary: Bien dicen que todo cae por su propio peso, los sabios lo saben. Lo que en ese momento es dolor y sufrimiento se convertirá en todo un reto por afrontar, cuando el destino se encargue de retribuir lo que un día dio con todo su corazón: amor... ... (Todos humanos)
1. Una realidad innecesaria

_los personajes son de la gran Meyer, inmortalizandolos en pequeñas o grandes historias según nuestra imaginación_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**UNA REALIDAD INNECESARIA**

* * *

La historia que hoy contaré quizá sea confusa, un poco dolorosa y hasta decepcionante, pero dentro de todo ello es hermosa, llena de ilusiones y tal vez amor que por sobre todo llena los corazones de ambos protagonistas.

Hubiera querido empezar por "había una vez", pero no se puede, esos "había una vez", se repiten cada tanto, no se sabe si la historia comenzará recién, o está a mitad de su curso, no se sabe si está terminando o solo es quizá para cerrar un circulo en la vida de cada quien. Sería bueno comenzar con el dolor profundo de la protagonista, un dolor de perdida, anhelo y esperanza, una vana esperanza que dejó herida su alma. Un dolor en el pecho que jamás había sentido, siempre repitiéndose lo mismo "ya pasará", suena fácil decirlo y repetirlo cada tanto, pero cuando se siente la razón no entra en acción, es como si el cerebro dijera una y otra vez "te lo dije", porque dejó que el corazón cometiera el error en confiar y amar dando todo de sí.

Quizá también el error que podemos recalcar en estos momentos es que haya confiado demás, pero cuando uno ama, ¿quien se da cuenta si está bien o está mal lo que se hace? Uno jamás se da cuenta de lo que siente, y es que se llenan de emociones y están hacen que vayamos de un extremo a otro. Lamentablemente la protagonista no se da cuenta que realmente el dolor pasará, que solo es momentáneo, que si amó con el corazón y no supieron retribuirle, la vida se encargará mas adelante de eso, pero que tiene que aprender a sobrellevar lo que es una ruptura, un corazón roto y las consecuencias de su actitud en un momento determinado.

La vida sin duda es un sube y baja, en un momento estas llena de dicha y felicidad, y luego en otro te sientes pisoteada, llena sentimientos negativos, y es que siempre será así, dicen que el mejor remedio para un corazón roto es el tiempo, eso es falso, el tiempo hace mucho si, pero si uno no pone de su parte para hacer que el corazón se recomponga, el alma seguirá en el pasado, siempre con la esperanza de volver a un momento donde todo era felicidad, no es bueno, nunca lo será, envolverse una y otra vez en un fango de oscuros pasados, nunca será bueno, no para la mente, no para el alma, mucho menos para el corazón.

La historia que a partir de ahora se contará en pocos capítulos, es mi historia, una vivencia que quizá no sea bonita al inicio, y no tengo idea de que puede ocurrir en adelante, es la historia de una joven que solo quiere y desea con el corazón encontrar a la persona indicada para ofrecer todo el amor que tiene para dar.

* * *

**_ espero que tenga muy buenos comentarios y bastante seguidores actualizaré seguido_**


	2. El dolor de una ruptura

_Gracias S. Meyer por los personajes, sin ellos no habria buenas historias; siempre inmortalizando a nuestros personajes_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**EL DOLOR DE UNA RUPTURA**

* * *

Y aquí estaba yo, tratando de asimilar todas las palabras que salían de sus labios, asimilar que hoy, a partir de este maldito instante él y yo éramos malditos desconocidos, ¿Qué?, ¿acaso era correcto que pensara así?, no sabía si reírme, no sabía si llorar mas, odiarlo, o continuar amándolo, pero solo sentía que mis lagrimas brotaban una tras otra, sentía que mi corazón estaba en pedazos, ¿acaso es así como se siente un infarto al corazón?, pues creo que sí, porque me faltaba la respiración, mi garganta dolía de tanto sollozar, mis manos estaban muy rojas por los pellizcos que me daba debido a los nervios que sentía, tenía ganas de vomitar todo lo que había comido durante el día, y mi cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas, millón de vueltas, veía que sus ojos estaban rojos pero no salía ni una sola lagrima de ellos, solo había sufrimiento, solo había decepción y arrepentimiento; al diablo mis suplicas, a él no le importaba eso, simplemente llegaba a mis oídos que era lo mejor para mi…

- ¿pero porque? – pregunté una vez más entre mi llanto - ¡dame una buena razón y te juro que te dejo en paz! – volví a abrir mi boca, cerré los ojos preparándome para escuchar lo que diría, pero no oí nada más que un suspiro, abrí los ojos y vi los mismos ojos marrones llenos de sufrimiento

- Sé que puedes ser feliz sin mí, consíguete a otra persona que pueda hacerte muy feliz, pero lo nuestro ya no da – volvió a repetir, suspiré cansada de oír lo mismo y negué frenéticamente con la cabeza, de nuevo sentí ese pinchazo en el pecho y tuve que apretar con una mano donde me dolía

- Ya no me amas – susurré y volví a llorar mas, y mas, mis esperanzas estaban agotadas, ya no tenía más argumentos, y es que casi una maldita hora rogando porque lo pensara bien, rogando que no lo hiciera, que todavía teníamos oportunidad de remediar todo esto, que todavía podía él darme una oportunidad de cambiar todo lo malo que yo tenia

- Te juro que si podría evitarte este sufrimiento, haría cualquier cosa – levanté la mirada del piso y lo miré con intensidad, mas lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos y cogí sus manos

- Entonces no lo hagas – añadí – por favor, no lo hagas – volví a pedir, si bien tenía mi dignidad de mujer, pues eso ya estaba perdido, no me importaba, lo amaba tanto que soportaría cualquier cosa que viniera

- No ves que siempre soy yo el que te hago daño, siempre te enojaste de cualquier mínima cosa que hice, siempre te hice llorar, y ya no será así, si puedes ódiame, yo se que puedes hacerlo, así te olvidaras rápido de mi – solté sus manos como si éstas quemaran, lo miré a los ojos, aun sin alguna lagrima, lloré un poco mas y volví a negar con la cabeza – Bella, perdóname por todo lo que te hice, pero esto será lo último que te haré, ya no seré yo porque el que sufras o te haga enojar o llorar, no te haré más daño – volví a llorar, ya no podía hacer nada mas, sentí otro pinchazo en el pecho y tenía tantas ganas de gritar, tenía tantas ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que rescatar algo de la dignidad que había puesto en bandeja de plata, así que me calmé, limpié mis lagrimas cuidadosamente para evitar que quede marcas en mis ojos y lo miré de frente

- Esta es la última vez que sabrás de mi como alguien cercano, y de verdad, te deseo lo mejor, deseo que tengas una vida plena y sigas adelante con lo que te propongas eres bueno, puedes ser mejor, y no es con ánimos de venganza lo que te voy a decir, pero la vida de alguna u otra manera se encargará de cobrarte esto, y de verdad, no te deseo que sientas esto que estoy sintiendo, pero cuando lo sientas, llámame, quizá pueda ayudarte a superar el dolor que en estos mismos instantes estoy sintiendo – suspiré por todo lo que dije, me acerqué a él y deposité el último beso en sus labios y me levanté despacio para evitar marearme, y me alejé de ese lugar, me puse los lentes de sol y caminé con cuidado, tratando de evitar que alguna lagrima volviera a salir, ya no quería llorar, al menos no por el momento.

¿A dónde se va tanto amor que uno tenía para dar?, duele demasiado, duele y falta la respiración, quema todo, la cabeza duele y da vueltas, se vuelve difícil mirar una foto donde los dos aparecen, las tarjetas y recuerdos de lo que un día fue son duros de observar, si decía quererme tanto, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, había cometido solo un error, el error de dejar que la estúpida de mi amiga se metiera en nuestra relación, según él me dejaba influenciar, pero no era así, las decisiones siempre las tomé sola, siempre pensé en él en cada cosa que hacía, me retrasé en mis estudios por él, por no separarme de él, y él no quería darme una oportunidad para enmendar mi error.

Dolía tanto, y tanto era, que Alice me abrazó durante un buen tiempo, no dejaba de acariciar mi cabello, o decirme que ya pasaría, al menos no estaba sola, pero esta era la primera vez que sentía que el corazón lo dejaban en mil pedazos, tantas promesas hechas, todas rotas, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué pedir?, no podía pedir nada, ya mas nada, solamente pedir que se apiadaran de mi y hacer que disminuya el dolor que sentía ahora

- Bella ya no llores – susurró Alice, frotándome la espalda – no vale la pena – añadió besándome la cabeza – yo sé que esas no son las palabras exactas que quieres oír pero tengo que hablar con sinceridad – asentí lentamente y traté de calmar mi llanto, hasta que pude

- Gracias Alice – sonreí limpiándome las lagrimas – estoy mejor – añadí, levantándome de la cama y cogiendo un libro de mi escritorio - ¿me acompañas mañana en la mañana? – levanté la vista del libro que había cogido y ella entrecerró los ojos cuestionándose mis movimientos

- ¿A donde quieres ir, que quieres hacer? – preguntó con cautela, sonreí a medias y cogí parte de mi cabello, ella abrió los ojos como si se le fueran a salir y me jaló hacia ella, haciendo que me sentara a su lado

- ¡Por favor! – supliqué, ella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama

- ¡Bella!, tu cabello esta en tus hombros, ¿a dónde mas quieres cortarlo? – preguntó casi histérica, sonreí a medias y me imaginé con el cabello corto, de alguna manera tenía que deshacerme de este día, ella adivinó mis pensamientos y suspiró, abrió mi armario y sacó una bolsa grande de regalo, sacó todas las tarjetas que había ahí, las rosas secas en una bolsa y todo lo que había, las colocó encima de la cama – rompe todo esto – añadió, la miré asustada – es más, empieza cortando su chompa – me dio un cuchillo e hizo que lo sujetara bien, apuntando a la chompa que estaba en mis narices

La verdad es que todo esto dolía, pero aun no estaba preparada para hacer esto, pero al mismo tiempo me puse a pensar, que mi cabello no tenia porque pagar las consecuencias de una relación enfermiza.

* * *

**_el siguiente capitulo lo subiré mañana, por ahora esos dos, el primero que es pequeño y este, como verán es muy distinto a lo que iba subiendo_**

**_un abrazo, espero muchos reviews_**


	3. Sentimientos encontrados

_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo solo los adapto a esta historia que espero les guste_

* * *

_Y quiero llorar quiero enamorarme_

_Pero todas mis lágrimas se han agotado_

_Another Love - Tom Odell_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS**

* * *

El dolor al parecer se había apoderado de mi vida, un dolor que va remitiendo desde hace ya casi un mes, siempre conservando falsas esperanzas, con el pensamiento de que algún día pueda él volver, esperando porque alguna llamada entrante al celular sea de él, o un mensaje o cuando tocan la puerta, o esperando tontamente que el aparezca y me diga que estará para mi, que se arrepiente de todo corazón y que podemos intentar de nuevo.

El corazón es un traidor que tenemos por dentro, y sé que no debemos confiar en él pero es inevitable, todavía existe esperanzas para toda clase de situación, la mente también nos juega sucio, y sin querer las lagrimas brotan de nuestros ojos cuando nos hacemos falsas ilusiones y caemos en la realidad.

Pues bien, mi realidad ahora estaba en otro sitio, sonreí abriendo poco a poco mi cortina, había viajado tanto para dejar de pensar en él, era necesario tomarme un tiempo, y sabia que él lo comprendería ya que aun teníamos un proyecto que terminar juntos, miré con nostalgia la calle, el sol no se ponía de mi parte, pues este radiaba con tanta fuerza que en estos mismo momentos lo detestaba, suspiré por enésima vez, tenía que dejar de pensar en él.

- Hija baja a desayunar – a lo lejos oí la voz de mi papá, si, había regresado a mi lugar de nacimiento, junto a mis padres, ellos aun no sabían sobre mi situación inestable aunque podía sospechar que a mi madre no la podía engañar , el corazón de madre jamás engaña y mucho menos de su única hija

- ¿Qué tal el viaje? – preguntó Renné, una vez todos sentados en la mesa, mi papá prácticamente estaba devorando el segundo pan especial que había traído para ellos

- Cansado mami, quiero dormir un poco y luego hacer varias cosas, como visitar a los abuelos – ella sonrió y seguimos con nuestro desayuno familiar, observé a mi papá que me miraba de manera extraña, yo solo pude pasar el pedazo de pan que masticaba y esperé su pregunta

- ¿y Alec como está? – cerré los ojos y suspiré silenciosamente, tarde o temprano uno de los dos tenía que preguntarme acerca de cómo me iba en la parte sentimental, así que conté rápido hasta diez y sonreí a medias

- Alec está bien, pero ya no estamos juntos – observé como Charlie fruncía el ceño, mi mamá dejó a un lado su vaso de jugo y carraspeó un poco

- ¿Por eso estas deprimida? – hice una mueca imperceptible, o eso creía ya que mi mamá volvió su vista a mi padre, negué frenéticamente con la cabeza

- Quedamos como amigos – susurré tomando un pedazo de pan – estoy bien mamá – añadí, mi padre aun seguía con el ceño fruncido y dejó de comer

- Solo tú sabes lo que haces, ya eres mayor para decidir – se limitó a decirme tal y cual escuché su frase, monótona, fría, sin algún cariño o comprensión, y no podía esperar más, a mis padres jamás les había importado mi vida sentimental y en lo único que estaban inmersos y muy pendientes era en mis estudios y las notas que salían por internet

Terminamos de desayunar y ayude a levantar la mesa, limpié todo lo que se había ensuciado, incluso lavé el servicio y luego fui a mi cuarto a descansar un poco, ya que según mi madre me dijo que iríamos mas tarde a visitar a los abuelos. Ni bien entré a mi habitación, oí un repiqueteo, busqué con frenetismo el celular y lo encontré en mi bolso de viaje, casi a punto de descargarse, hice una mueca y conecté el cargador para que no se apagara, aunque pensándolo, sería mejor si se va la batería para que pudiera desconectarme del todo de todos.

Pero justo cuando iba a desconectarlo, sonó la notificación de mensaje, vi el remitente, reí de alivio y al mismo tiempo de decepción, Edward.

_Un pajarito me contó que llegaste, ¿puedes salir hoy?_

_ - Edward_

Sonreí, dispuesta a contestar, pero luego me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo a otra persona, levanté la vista del celular y moví la cabeza, estaba confundiéndome mucho, no sabía por qué, estaba dudando en responder, no sabía por qué le iba a responder que si, si podía salir; lo único que pude hacer es dejar el celular encima de mi cama cargando y regresé al primer piso, me acomodé en los sillones y vi televisión el resto del día, hasta que tuve que levantarme para alistarme y salir con Renné.

Subí con lentitud de nuevo hacia mi habitación y al entrar miré el celular, no sé porqué mi corazón latía sin cesar, no sabía qué era lo que me estaba pasando, moví la cabeza como loca y marqué un número muy conocido

- _¡BEEEEEEELLLLSSSSS!_ – y mi oído quedó retumbando, ese chillido tan agudo de mi amiga, no lo iba a olvidar nunca, siempre tan entusiasta, siempre tan "linda" – maldición Bells, hace días que no hablamos y recién me llamas –

- Muy bien gracias, ¿y tú como estas? – pregunté sarcásticamente, ella rió al otro lado de la línea y gritó de nuevo, tuve que alejar el aparato de mi oreja

- _¿Para qué me llamas?_ – preguntó, tan sutilmente – _porque hay algo ¿cierto?, solo me llamas para cosas importantes, así que empieza a ladrar _– reí por su expresión, supuse que estaría en su trabajo, porque oía bastante bullicio – _pero primero cuéntame ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? -_

- Bien, llegué muy bien, mis padres te mandan saludos y a tus papás también – hice una mueca y sonreí a medias, la loca de mi amiga se había metido en el corazón especialmente de mi madre – y empezando a "ladrar" como tú dices, pues estoy regular, no puedo decir que bien, pero siempre con ese pensamiento de no saber si hice bien en venir – suspiré y me senté en el borde de mi cama, cepillando mi cabello para antes de entrar a la ducha, si, esa manía y para evitar que mi cabello se enredara

- _Hiciste bien, créeme, solo que me hubiera gustado acompañarte y hacer travesuras contigo_ – reímos juntas y volvió a gritar

- Ya no grites, me volverás sorda – volvimos a reír, pero al final terminamos en silencio – sigo pensando en él – añadí, noté como mis ojos se inundaban de lagrimas y mi corazón de nuevo empezaba a doler, ¿acaso no podía ser suficiente con lo que lloré?

- _Tranquila Bells_ – me tranquilizó y sonreí – _pero aparte de eso, hay algo mas ¿no? _– preguntó, sonreí recordando el mensaje de Edward

- Si – respondí, y por enésima vez volvió a gritar – no sé si te acuerdas que te conté de Edward – supuse que se acordaría, Alice solo quedó callada y escuchando – me mandó un mensaje y quiere salir conmigo, al menos eso decía en su mensaje – rió a carcajadas

- _No le veo el problema_ – respondió – _tienes que empezar a hacer cosas diferentes, olvidarte que existe el desgraciado de Alec y empezar a generar nuevos recuerdos_ – hice una mueca y asentí, tenía razón, no podía quedarme deprimida para siempre

- ¿Pero si el resto de la gente se entera que estoy saliendo con otra persona? – pregunté con duda, y es que eso era lo que mas temía, que alguno de ellos me viera, ya que había bastante gente de esta ciudad que había estudiado conmigo en la facultad

- _Y a ellos qué diantres les importa que haces o no con tu vida_ – respondió, buen punto debo añadir – _tu sal, diviértete, aquí estuviste prácticamente enclaustrada en tu cuarto, hasta una monja sale a pasear tu no, y hasta estas mas blanca que de costumbre, así que sal con Edward, es una orden_ – sonreí y respiré hondo, Alice era imposible

- Gracias Al, estoy en deuda contigo – respondí, nos despedimos y me hizo prometer que le contaría toda la salida con Edward

Así que empecé a alistarme dejando a un lado el celular, y pensé ¿Qué respondería? _"si puedo, ¿salimos?"_ eso es tonto, y mientras me alistaba, pensaba las posibles respuestas, no sé porque se hacía difícil, y de nuevo esos nervios y el corazón, era muy raro, de pronto el celular empezó a timbrar corrí para contestar, pero no vi quien era, solo lo cogí y automáticamente contestó, lo llevé a mi oreja y escuché su voz

- _¿Bells? – _

Si, su voz había cambiado, y mucho.

* * *

_**disculpen por la demora subiré pronto mientras la inspiración esté dispuesta a cooperar**_

_**un beso! y gracias por leer :)**_


	4. Sensanciones

_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo solo los adapto a esta historia que espero les guste_

* * *

_Eran sensaciones_

_pero dentro de ellas había elementos increíbles de tiempo y de espacio..._

_Cosas que en el fondo poseen una existencia clara y definida._

_Howard Phillips Lovecraft_

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**SENSACIONES**

* * *

Estaba caminando, recorriendo lugares que solo me hacían pensar en Alec, _¡cielo santo!_ Todo me hacia recordar a él, los lugares por donde paseábamos, las cosas que comíamos, absolutamente todo, me senté en una de las bancas de la plazoleta, vi la pileta, los efectos de las luces en el agua eran maravillosos, hacia que mi mente divagara en los _"que pasaría"_, pero de pronto a mi lado se sentó alguien, ni me di cuenta quien era, pero sentí un toque en el brazo volteé y sonreí, Edward había cambiado poco a como lo recordaba.

Él y yo habíamos quedado en encontrarnos, ahora ya no me estaba preguntando si estaba bien que saliéramos, ahora me sentía feliz, esperanzada, y esos pensamientos deprimentes desaparecieron por completo; él sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes, sus mejillas un poco coloreadas por el frio, y su cabello algo desordenado con la punta hacia arriba; correspondí a su sonrisa y de inmediato me abrazó.

- Tiempo que no nos vemos – asentí en su hombro – ¿cómo estás Bells? – preguntó, soltándome y mirándome a los ojos

- Si, buen tiempo que no nos veíamos, estoy bien como me ves – respondí, algo nerviosa, observé cómo sus ojos me miraban de arriba hacia abajo, como su mano trataba de acomodar su cabello y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cada vez que sonreía

- Te veo bien – afirmo, abrí los ojos con sorpresa y reímos por lo que dijo – lo que quise decir es que estás bien – volví a reír a carcajadas y el solo se ruborizó

- ¿Caminamos? – pregunté, ya que el viento helado que corría hacia que temblara un poco, aunque podría decir que los temblores eran por los nervios

- Claro – respondió – cuéntame, que ha sido de ti – sonreí a medias y lo miré mientras caminábamos a no sé donde, increíble como pasaba el tiempo

La verdad no me acordaba cuando y como lo había conocido, el hecho era que conversábamos poco, es más, él terminó de novio con una amiga no tan cercana, así que supuse que empezamos a hablarnos ahí. Pasó el tiempo e intentamos entablar un relación, pero casi no sirvió porque yo estaba saliendo de una relación y él también, así que se podría decir que solo éramos amigos _"con derechos"_ aunque eso no implicaba tener relaciones.

Recuerdo también que paseábamos mucho, aun estábamos en nuestros últimos años de colegio, obviamente teníamos que salir del colegio y con el uniforme caminábamos tomados de la mano, cosas que seguro el no recuerda, pero la hermosa memoria que tenía en mi cabeza, y eso de hecho nadie lo borraría, es que en mi fiesta de quince años, casi al final tocaron una balada, él y yo bailamos y nos besamos, una sensación realmente indescriptible y hasta podría decir que ése realmente fue mi primer beso, porque fue estar en una burbuja y al finalizarlo fue salir de ella y darme cuenta que estábamos en el centro de la pista de baile, realmente inolvidable.

- ¿quieres comer algo? – preguntó, pasando por un _fast food_, hice una mueca, últimamente no había comido casi mucho por la depresión, y eso significaba que no me daba ganas de comer pero lo miré y el hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para que entráramos y mágicamente me dio hambre

- Muy persuasivo – reí, fuimos a la puerta y él muy amablemente la abrió – gracias señor – él rió a carcajadas

- Señorito – corrigió haciéndome reír demasiado – o mejor caballero – guiñó un ojo y no sé por qué pasó por mi mente que ese gesto me encantó, era demasiado sexy, moví la cabeza aturdida y me dispuse a formar la cola para hacer el pedido – ¿pedimos un par de hamburguesas dobles? – preguntó arqué mis cejas y reí

- ¿Y si te pido ensalada? – pregunté, él movió la cabeza y se acercó a la cajera

- Dos hamburguesas dobles por favor – me miró y volvió a guiñarme – ¿con papas o sin papas? – esta vez preguntó dirigiéndose a mí, yo me encogí de hombros y me alejé de él para sentarme

- Estas haciendo tú el pedido, ¿porque me preguntas? – me senté por completo y observé la televisión, pasaba un video de _Usher_ en esos momentos, algo movida la canción empecé a mover los pies

- Tiene buen ritmo – acotó mirando también la televisión al mismo tiempo que se sentaba – discúlpame si te incomodó que pidiera por ti, debí preguntarte antes – lo miré con bastante seriedad y observé sus ojos, definitivamente eran expresivos, tuve que reírme

- No estoy enojada y tampoco me incomodó, solo estaba bromeando, además una hamburguesa no está mal – ambos reímos y luego nos quedamos callados, de pronto ese silencio se volvió algo incomodo, al menos yo no sabía que decir

- ¿Salimos a bailar este viernes? – iba a contestar su pregunta, pero la señorita del micrófono lo llamó para que recogiera nuestro pedido, se levantó de la mesa y salió hacia la barra, yo me quedé pensando _¿podría salir?_ Pero mi mente respondió otra cosa, estaba en la obligación de salir y despejar mi mente, por algo había viajado ¿no?

Terminamos de comer entre una charla algo nostálgica, ambos recordábamos el colegio y las cosas que hicimos, me contó de su trabajo y la universidad, prácticamente después de casi ocho años nos estábamos volviendo a encontrar, hablamos de otras cosas como de la hamburguesa que comíamos y si las papas estaban bien hechas, o susurrando de que posiblemente la pareja que estaba a unos cuantos metros de nuestra mesa estaba discutiendo, la verdad lo estaba disfrutando al máximo.

Salimos el local y miró la hora, ya tenía que irme, así que él amablemente me acompañó hasta casi cerca de mi casa, obviamente no hice que me dejara en la puerta, sino en la esquina, como cuando salíamos del colegio y me acompañaba.

- Entonces estamos quedando para salir el sábado – yo asentí

- Nos estamos comunicando – afirmé, el se acercó temeroso y me abrazó

- Me dio mucho gusto verte Bells – sonreí y cerré los ojos en ese abrazo, aspiré lentamente su aroma y envolví mis brazos en su cuerpo

- A mí también me dio gusto verte – respondí, nos soltamos y sonreímos al mismo tiempo mirándonos fijamente a los ojos – a la siguiente te invito un café o un helado, ¿te parece? – él asintió riendo – chau – me despedí con un beso y volteé para dirigirme a mi casa, y no giré en ningún momento, aunque las ganas no faltaban

Entré a mi casa y suspiré con una sonrisa, saludé a mis papás y subí a mi habitación, me miré en el espejo y noté que las marcas en mis ojos por nos dormir se habían suavizado un poco, y de nuevo estaba ahí ese brillo extraño en mis ojos, mis mejillas estaban encendidas y la respiración me fallaba cada tanto. Cogí el celular y marqué el número de Alice, a la tercera timbrada contestó

- _Cuéntame todo_ – susurró, escuché ruido y una puerta cerrarse – _ahora sí, estoy lejos de mi jefa, cuéntame todo, tengo tiempo_ – reí por su locura y no dudé en contarle todo lo que había sucedido, incluyendo su reacción y describirle como estaba vestido, sus gestos incluso pude describir su aroma, muy varonil debo recalcar

- Debo decirte que me sentí extraña – Alice quedó en silencio y suspiró

- _¿Dime porque?_ – exigió – _extraña por el hecho que estés sintiéndome mal por salir con otra persona o que _– hice una mueca y empecé a observarme de nuevo en el espejo

- No sé, me atacó una sensación extraña y te juro que en ningún momento pensé en Alec, me olvidé de él por completo – hizo un ruidito de satisfacción y aplaudió, no entendía como aplaudía si estaba con el celular en la mano

- _¿te gusta?_ – pregunto de pronto, pero tal como me había formulado su pregunta, yo aun no sabía de mis sentimientos, es más, creo que no quería admitirlo - _¿Bells, puedo interpretar tu silencio?_ – preguntó, supuse con una sonrisa porque se notaba en su voz

- No quiero admitirlo, pero si, todavía me gusta desde el colegio – ella quedó en silencio y de pronto oí que tocaban, lo que pensé era la puerta - ¿Dónde estás? – pregunté

- _No te salgas de tema_ – respondió – _Bells, está bien que te guste, no es malo, pero si me dices que te gusta desde que estaban en el colegio, puede significar algo_ – asentí levemente como si ella me viera _– te tengo que dejar, mi jefa me quiere matar, un beso hablamos más tarde_ – y sin que me dejé agradecerle o despedirme, colgó

No sabía ahora que pensar, Edward me había gustado bastante en el colegio, pero obviamente me sentía mas atraída por aquel imbécil con el que estuve un buen tiempo, y cuando estuvimos de novios, no sabía como actuar con él, para mí era una caja de sorpresas, y de solo acordarme del beso, hacia que una sonrisa se asomara a mi rostro, me gustaba mucho debía admitirlo, pero lo que me detenía a ilusionarme de nuevo, era si él tenía buenas intenciones, si bien lo conocía del colegio eso no podía significar que él siguiera siendo un bueno chico, puede que haya cambiado o yo que sé…

De pronto mi celular vibró y apareció un mensaje

_"¿Qué haces Bells?"_ – Edward

Definitivamente no iba a detenerme a pensar en si era o no un buen chico, porque lo único que podía admitir por ahora, era que me estaba gustando mucho más que antes.

* * *

**_disculpen por los horrores ortograficos_**

**_la musa esta presente y la actualización por el momento esta siendo diaria... ojala haya inspiración para estos días ya que quiero actualizar seguido antes de meterme de lleno a mis exámenes..._**

**_un beso y gracias por agregarme a favoritos y por seguirme_**

**_Atte. Amyel_**


End file.
